


Birth

by TooWeirdToLive



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooWeirdToLive/pseuds/TooWeirdToLive
Summary: John  gets a lil messy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Birth

John wasn't sure just how he'd ended up on his knees, the sleeves of his Burberry trench coat and the shirt beneath pushed up his elbows, amniotic fluids soaking into his pant legs and his face far too close to an orifice for his liking. Helping with a birth was definitely not his area of expertise, but the rest of his so called team had backed up pretty damn fast when it became clear someone was going to have to intervene. Assholes. 

"Congratulations." John said finally, holding out the squelchy, squirming bundle in his arms. "It's-" His nose wrinkled as he tried to find a nice word and failed. "disgusting."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask where this came from idek


End file.
